Home Again
by straightnotnarrow
Summary: A drabble about Erin's surprise at discovering her feelings for a certain blonde engineer. Shameless Holtzbert


**Hello friends! To be honest I'm not sure where this fic is going except some place with lots of fluff and feelings. If you have ideas send them my way. This is my first attempt at writing in a while so bear with me here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to SONY pictures.**

"Alright, Ladies, last slice of pizza. Who wants it?" Abby asked holding up the box. Her trio of friends sat around their kitchen table at the firehouse. They had just busted a ghost at a pizzeria and the owner was so grateful he sent them home with five free pies. They had gone through three in celebration and now Patty and Erin were holding their aching stomachs.

"Not me." Patty groaned. "I will explode."

"I'm never going to eat again." Erin vowed without lifting her head from the table.

"Such drama queens." Holtz rolled her eyes and scooped the slice in question on to her plate. "Come to mama."

"God, Holtzmann," Erin sighed as she sat up, "where do you put it all?"

"Couldn't begin to guess." The inventor winked in such a way that Erin felt a fluttering sensation in her already pained stomach. She immediately looked away and began to fiddle with the buttons on her blazer.

It had been six months after their big debut to the city. Rowan was gone and the ladies had moved into the firehouse. Before Erin had been keeping everyone at arms length, but now she was much closer to all three of her new friends.

She and Patty would shop together, and as a result the physicists wardrobe had grown much brighter. Abby was back in the role of her best friend. The two of them were almost inseparable. They were constantly working theroms, equations, and talking about everything to make up for the time they had lost. Then there was Holtzmann. Strange, brilliant, beautiful Holtzmann.

She can remember exactly the day she discovered her unexpected attraction to the engineer. It was the morning after they had all moved in and she had come downstairs wearing only a soft grey t shirt that reached the top of her thighs. "Mornin'." The sleepy blonde had yawned and immediately set to work finding breakfast and Erin saw for the first time just how small and delicate the other woman was. Without her boots to give her some height, or her baggy clothes covering up her slight frame she looked so... Delicate.

Suddenly Erin's thoughts were filled with images of herself holding Holtz in her arms, shielding her from the dangers of the world. Carrying her to their bed, wrapping their bodies around each other... "Whoa." Erin forced her mind to stop right there. She knew that out of the four of them Jillian Holtzmann was the least likely to need any sort of defense or protection.

When she had pulled herself out of her day dreams she found Holtz jumping for the cereal on the top shelf. Erin stood up and got it down for her and suddenly they were close. "Thanks, Doc." Holtz said with her trademark wink. Erin felt her cheeks flush, stammered a response and fled to the privacy of her room.

That had been months ago and Erin still found herself stuttering and blushing whenever Holtz was in the room. Just tonight as they were settling in for dinner Holtz had made some suggestive comment that sent a blush through Erin head to toe.

"Erin?" A voice broke through her very confusing and heated thoughts.

"Hm?" She asked, snapping back to her regular straight laced self.

"Are we still on for the weekend? After hitting up those shops on 9th I figured we could go down to the high line." Patty offered. "There's been a few spectral sightings in Chelsea and the lay lines run right through. I figured a little historical recon couldn't hurt."

"Yeah, of course." Erin smiled. "That's a great idea."

The rest of the evening was filled with conversation and laughter. Abby managed to wrangle them all into a round or two of poker, Patty won each time, Holtzmann kept them all in stitches with her voices and impressions, and Erin watched, content to be with the people she loved most and stealing glances at the blonde engineer whenever she could. It was nice to have a home again.


End file.
